Escape to Tortuga
by GreenEyedGirl86
Summary: SMC contest entry. Twilight/Pirates of the Caribbean. Edward is the latest captain of the Flying Dutchman. Bella is a girl he cant help but save. How will they spend his one day of freedom together? Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Escape to Tortuga**

**Penname: GreenEyedGirl86**

**Movie or TV Show: Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**A/N: Neither Twilight or Pirates of the Caribbean belong to me. I do own a plastic Jack Sparrow toy sword though, and I'm not afraid to use it. ^_^ Arg.**

Red Sky at night, sailors delight …

Red sky in morning, sailors take warning…

Well fuck me. Of all the mornings for there to be a red sky, it would just so happen to be one I'm free. It's been ten years since I last set foot on land. Ten miserable, long, painful years. Ten years since my last day of freedom, ten years since she wasn't there for me. Ten Years of being alone, my fate for eternity. My one chance of freedom was lost the day I returned to an empty shore those ten years ago. Abandoned by the one who guarded my heart.

The dawn of my day of freedom was truly beautiful; the sky was golden yellow with red and pink clouds covering the horizon. If it wasn't a bad omen, I might just like it.

My ship was closing in on the Island Tortuga. I let my crew take a vote this year as to where we would make birth, it's not like I had anywhere else to be. No one waiting for me. This was such a bitter sweet day. Bitter because of the anniversary of my abandonment, and fucking sweet because today I could drink away that pain.

"Ahh smell that!?" My first mate Jasper came up beside me, breaking my train of thought. "Civilization!"

"Yes, fish, shit, and filth. Delicious." I replied curtly.

"Come on man, this is the one day you can't be an ass. We get to walk on a solid non moving surface, drink, visit the ladies. Cheer up. Ten years is a long time to not enjoy our one day off."

He was right of course. I needed to get over it. But what else did I have to distract myself? Our duty to take souls to the other side wasn't exactly the hardest thing to do. The Dutchman was a well oiled machine needing little of my attention besides occasional steering.

"ABANDON SHIIIIIPPP" Emmett, the resident pain in the ass, and clown dove in the water. Anxious to get to shore I'm sure.

Jasper and the rest of the crew made me cringe in their roars of laughter. God I was a grumpy motherfucker.

We were pulling into the dock now and Jasper went to work, shouting out orders, and helping make the ship ready to unload. I leaned against the railing, scowling out at the already busy boardwalk. Another ship full of passengers was unloading in the adjoining dock. I couldn't help but glance over to see three beautiful women walking carefully down the plank. It had been 20 years since I'd seen a woman, not counting the female souls we ferried to the other side of course.

The petite brunette leading the other two tripped on her dress on the last step, tumbling into the sailor in front of her sending her maids into panic, and the sailor cursing. He wasn't happy, and the burly angry man looked as if he were about to smack her away. Well … I may hate women right now, but I wasn't going to let him hit her. My mother, god rest her soul, taught me better. I leapt off the side of the ship, landing agilely on the dock below. In two long strides I was at his side and pulling away his hand that was nearing her pretty little face.

The brunette gasped at my sudden appearance and I smiled apologetically … hmm I haven't done that in a while.

"You will not strike a lady sir." I growled as I slowly twisted his arm backwards.

"The little bi…" He opened his toothless foul mouth to reply but before he got that last word out I punched him with all my strength, which was considerable, and sent him flailing into the water.

"I apologize for his rudeness ma'am." I said bowing, as I looked up I saw her blushing face and felt my insides twist.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her delicately pale face.

"Anytime." I grinned as I stood up straight again. She truly was magnificent.

"Bella." One of the girls behind her with short black hair whispered, looking a bit frantic.

"Hmm?" She turned to her, looking dazed.

"Were holding up the unloading." A taller blonde whispered near her ear, looking around nervously.

"Oh, yes, well it was nice to meet you …" She spoke, looking up at me through her long lashes, expecting my name. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes scanned over my body. Was she flirting with me?!

"Edward Masen." I answered hesitantly, holding my hand out to her.

"Bella Swan." She replied as she placed her soft hand in mine. "I hope to see you again Mr. Masen. Thank you again." She said in such a sweet seductive tone I was dumbfounded. She slowly turned to leave with her bag in hand and started walking carefully down the dock towards the village, her two maids following closely behind chatting frantically. I watched her the whole way, and when she took another glance back in my direction I almost hyperventilated.

"Wow…" Jasper was now standing beside me, staring at the women that had just left my side.

"Yeaaaaaah." A soaking wet Emmett agreed, who was climbing up the dock.

I let out a frustrated growl. I had no chance if one of them was going to go after Bella, she was truly the most magnificent being I had ever seen. For just one minute I forgot how miserable I was while I was standing beside her.

I shook my head trying to clear away the haze. "Alright men, we got a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. You all have your duties, now get busy if you expect your freedom later!" I barked.

For the last year we had been planning what we needed and wanted to stock up on while on shore. We didn't need food, because well … we weren't exactly alive, but we did like drinking all the same. Our ship never wore down, so we had nothing to replace or repair in that department. So it was mostly clothing, alcohol, cards, alcohol, books, alcohol, boots, oh yeah and Rum. We split up the duties amongst the crew so we could get all the supplies fast to have more free time to enjoy the day.

In about an hour most of the arrangements had been made with my supervision, and deliveries were scheduled for later in the day. The red haze in the sky was slowly fading, but the morning was still young and fresh. Plenty of time to get wasted.

"Alright boys, its fun time. Just make sure you are here to take care of any delivery you set up." I announced, and took my leave of the ship's deck.

I wandered around the town for awhile, checking out the shops. I picked up a piece for my organ that was in my quarters, it was one of my few means of pleasure over these long years.

After that I headed towards the nearest inn. Eager to drink the day away, but maybe also hoping I'd see Bella again. I entered the dingy room, scanning the crowd briefly, instantly disappointed. I settled in at the dusty bar and an older jolly man that had hair everywhere except the top of his head greeted me.

"What can I get for you young sir?" He asked with a smile. Young … if he only knew. Technically I was pushing 45, even though I still had my 24 year old body.

"Rum, actually, a whole bottle and a glass would do nicely."

"Ahh… shore leave today then hmm?"

"You could say that …" I replied.

"Alright then." He said as he pulled out a large bottle and a glass. "Don't waste the whole day away inside though!" He smiled.

I tossed him more than enough coin to cover the bottle, and took my prize it to a small chair and table in a dark corner.

"Hello beautiful." I nearly moaned as I poured my first glass. The first drink slid down the back of my throat like sweet burning butter. That was then followed by the rest of the glass, and another two shots.

Fifteen minutes later I was starting to feel amazing, tingly and carefree. Relief at last. I closed my eyes and leaned back comfortably in my chair, holding the next shot up to my lips when I heard her voice. I almost thought I was dreaming.

"Edward! There you are!" Her voice was slightly strained. I opened my eyes, searching for her, concerned.

She was on the other side of the bar walking straight towards me, with the panic in her eyes that I had heard in her voice. There were two very unappealing men following close behind her, trying to talk to her.

"Darling!" She said as she made it to my side and threw herself across my lap and firmly planted her lips on mine.

Did I pass out already?! Because this couldn't be happening. I had to be dreaming.

I decided to enjoy the hallucination and wrapped my arms around her petite waist and her fingers entwined in my hair. She was delicious, and I felt a spark inside light that I had thought burnt out many years ago. She squirmed in my lap as her tongue traced my lips and I let out a small moan. Things were getting intense and images of her naked body underneath mine flashed in my head as her sweet tongue met mine.

Too soon she pulled away though, but not before placing one, two, three soft pecks on my lips. I opened my eyes finally to see her flushed cheeks and rosy red full lips. She looked like I felt. Dazed, and horny as fuck.

"Are they gone?" She whispered, still looking into my eyes. I had never seen a more entrancing pair of brown eyes in my life.

"Hmmm?" I still wasn't coherent enough to form words.

"The men, that were following me …"

I forced myself to look away from her delicate face and scanned the room. I saw the two said men exiting the bar, looking pissed.

"Yes, your safe sweetheart." I whispered. Aware now that she had used me … and I liked it.

"Thank you." She said softly and placed a lingering kiss on my lips and pulled herself off of my lap. "That's twice today now." She smiled.

"Anytime my lady." I nodded my head towards her as I poured another shot, offering it to her. A small smirk formed on her lips.

"Is that what you were drinking?" She asked, and I nodded again.

"Hmmm it was delicious on your lips." She grinned and took it from me.

I gestured towards the empty chair besides me and she sat hesitantly, still holding the glass. She took a small sip and looked up to meet my eyes again.

"Not bad." Her face puckered up a little bit, as if she was eating a lemon.

I laughed quietly, but immediately stopped when she then threw back the whole glass.

"I prefer your lips still, but definitely not too bad." I was a little shocked. This little lady just downed that shot like it was water. "What was it?"

"Um … Rum." I spit out. Now thoroughly enamored.

"Figures." She laughed, it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. She let out a sigh and looked around the room once more.

"Well dear savior, I'm afraid I must take my leave now. Thank you again!" She stood up slowly, I knew she didn't want to leave just as much as I wanted her to stay. But who was I to ask her to stay, I had no right to know her. In less than 12 hours I was cursed back to sea.

"It's been my pleasure." I gave her my smile that had been known to make women melt, and she sighed softly again as she turned to leave.

I watched her every move as she headed towards the exit, and then stared back at my lonely nearly empty bottle. It reminded me of my life, always alone … always empty.

I groaned inwardly. The warm feeling that was there moments ago when she was next to me was fading and I watched her turn to the left and walk away until couldn't see her anymore.

One day off …. This was all I had. I truly didn't want to spend it alone like every other day.

Something inside snapped. I took one last large swig of my drink and left it on the table as I made my way through the ever crowding inn. She needed my help twice today … what if she needed me again? I exited the bar and looked in the direction she walked and set off. Lightly jogging until I spotted her chestnut hair bobbing thought the crowd a few moments later. I smiled inside. I closed the distance between us and was casually walking beside her.

"So I'm sitting there thinking you already needed me twice today, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you leave alone in this seedy town without my protection. You very well may need me to rescue you again dear lady." I spout off.

She looked over at me casually, as if she knew I would have come after her.

"May I escort you Miss Swan?" I asked, holding my arm out towards her.

"You may." She agreed, smiling fully and entwined her arm in mine.

"And where are we headed this fine morning?" I asked, after strolling through the village casually for a few minutes.

"Well, my …. friends went off to buy some fresh food. We have had nothing but the ships rations for days." She grimaced. "That was well over an hour ago. I'm a little worried the two men that were following me could be after them now." She looked up to me, eyes frightened.

"Well, aren't you lucky. My specialty is saving ladies in distress today." I teased, hoping to bring the smile back that light up her eyes. Her arm tightened around mine and my chest swelled. I hadn't felt this light and happy in so long.

We continued walking the square, and I noticed a royal navy ship was docking near mine. Now in general, being an undead soul ferrier that I am, I have little worry of navy's. Except the one day I'm free. They can be a bit pesky, especially when me or my crew have no papers that are generally required for a ship such as ours. Unfortunately being a soul ferrier doesn't come with paperwork, the whole unearthly force that commands us doesn't seem to think it necessary. I'd alert the men, but overall we had little to worry about. Jasper was an expert forger before he joined us, he could whip something up if necessary.

We continued our walk until finally she spotted her friends. They were in the market laughing and shopping happily along with two men at their sides.

Bella looked relieved at first to see them, and the concerned again to see them with two strangers. But I knew who those strangers were at once. My crewmen, Jasper and Emmett. I guess they weren't staring at my Bella after all this morning. Hmm my Bella?

She was about to speak when I interrupted her. "Not to worry Bella. Those are my crewman with your friends, both of which are very honorable decent men, I promise."

"Ohh…" She sounded relieved. "Well, I suppose we can leave them be then."

"Ah, was I about to thwart those two hooligans for you?"

A musical laugh escaped her mouth. "Well, yes you were actually." I rolled my eyes teasingly in reply.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them. They came here because of me." She confessed, sounding guilty.

"And why dear lady, are you here? This isn't exactly a place for proper women such as yourself."

Tortuga was generally well known for being a port for pirates, thieves, and whores. Merchant ships only stopped here when in the most dire of need.

"I … well …" She blushed and twisted the glove in her hand. "Just passing through really."

"I see…" I could tell she didn't want to talk about her real motives for being here yet so I didn't pressure her. I had secrets of my own.

It was only moments later when I heard them. The soldiers that were sure to have been on that Navy ship. Their in step fast paced marching, and the clanking of their equipment made my stomach twist as I remembered a former life. I used to be one of those dutiful soldiers before I was destined to this hell I now lived in.

It was a moment later when Bella recognized those same sounds and her body stiffened in panic. She turned slowly in their direction to confirm the obvious fear.

"Hey! You!" One of them shouted when they spotted her. She instantly took off running faster than any lady I had ever seen, with me in tow. I was shocked at first, I knew they weren't after me, so why would they be after her?!

A loud whistle filled the air and her speed increased.

We turned into a dark smelly corner and hid behind a large crate. She was panting so hard and her body was shaking.

"Edward …. Help." She looked at me pleadingly.

I wasn't sure what to do. I had promised the lady my services, I was honor bound to protect her.

I scanned the area, and luckily just across from us was an old wood door. The building looked be some sort of barn.

"Stay." I whispered to her as another group of soldiers ran past.

I got up and walked slowly to the door, and tested it to see if it was unlocked. Knowing how my luck was, it was locked, but I could see the plank on the other side of the door keeping it shut. I slid out my sword and slipped it though the crack in the door and carefully used it to lift away the plank. The door swung open and I waved for Bella to join me as we entered the dark and dingy barn. There were a few stalls with pigs and cows munching away on hay and several bags of grains and crates of unknown materials against the walls. Above was a loft above full of hay that we could hide in until the searching soldiers left the area and we could escape.

I climbed the rickety old ladder first, unsure of its safety. When I made it to the top I waved for Bella to climb up and join me. She glanced around barn nervously and with a new determination set to climb the ladder. Half way up she froze though, biting her lip as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Edward…" She squeaked. "I … um… I'm not good with heights."

This odd little woman was just too much. I chuckled as I climbed a few steps down the ladder to reach for her hand which she allowed me to take hesitantly. Her shoulders loosened as she looked up into my eyes.

"That's right. Just keep looking in my eyes." I whispered. "You're almost there."

We made it without incident until she tripped on the top step. She let out a loud scream which I quickly covered as I fell backwards with her into a large pile of hay.

"It's okay… shhh" I comforted her as she hid her face in my chest and started sobbing.

I crawled backwards a bit to make sure we were out of sight and leaned against a more comfortable bunch of hay. She was still crying and holding onto my chest desperately.

"Bella … it's okay. Were safe." I whispered again, her sobs quieting.

"I'm sorry." She said, a bit later when she calmed down some.

"Do you want to tell me why they were after you?"

"No." She mumbled.

I started to tell her I understood when she looked up at me with those eyes, those eyes I saw earlier, full of fear … and lust? She bit her lip nervously again and shifted on my lap. I wanted to kiss her again so bad that I was having a hard time breathing. She looked so fragile, and defeated in that moment. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Take her away, no matter what she had done, or what she was running from.

I started to speak again when she started tracing the lines of my face with her soft hands, staring into my eyes.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes." She whispered as a blush covered her face.

"Nothing compared to your stunning brown ones." I replied honestly.

She inched her face closer to mine, I could feel my breathing picking up in anticipation. She licked her lips slowly. Sensually. It was my undoing.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed the last inch between us as I kissed her with my entire being. She responded eagerly and ran her fingers through my hair and pushed her body ever closer to mine. Never in my life had I felt this kind of passion in a kiss, even with ….. her. I cringed at the thought.

She clung to me as if I was her life preserver and she was lost at sea when her tongue traced my lips, and like earlier I opened my mouth to meet it with my own. I moaned at the taste. It was a mixture of the Rum I had given her and her own natural sweetness, I wanted to devour her. Her hands left my hair and went to the front of my chest. Her hands were moving up and town my torso leaving a tingling sensation in her hands wake. She started toying with my jacket, sliding it down my shoulders and off my body. I was happy to have one less barrier between us.

This was the first time I had wanted anything so much in such a very long time, but I didn't want to rush it.

"Bella." I said her name quietly in between kisses. She started pulling my shirt out of my pants. This was moving so fast.

"Bella, we should stop." I moaned as her bare hands made contact with my flesh.

"Huh?" She stopped and looked up at me confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just … I didn't mean for this to happen." I was pulling away, feeling guilty for even letting things get this far. She was a lady, and this just wasn't right. I'd never see her again, and I wasn't that kind of man.

She was still straddling my lap, but she had a new look of determination.

"Edward, I want this, more than anything. If this is the last thing I ever get to do, the last choice I can make freely before I return back to that hell. I want this Edward. Even if I never see you again. I understand, just …. please." A single tear slid down her round cheek.

I'd never had a woman actually beg to be with me before, but it was more than that, that caught my attention. She was trapped in a hell too, that I could understand. She was trying to get away from someone or something. I knew I would help her if I could.

"Bella." I sighed and she started placing soft kissed down my neck. I didn't want it to be this way, but I couldn't say no to her. We all have our reasons for doing the things we do, who was I to judge, or change her mind? When a wet kiss was placed on my collar bone, followed by her tongue trailing back up my neck … that's when I gave in.

I rolled her over, laughing briefly at the hay stuck in her hair, until she reached down and cupped me firmly. She meant business. I settled on top of her and kissed her fiercely. If this was going to be it, it was going to be earth shattering.

My hands slid down her tight bodice, but I wanted to feel more. She started tugging my shirt now, pulling it over my head swiftly. I kissed down her neck to the peak of her breast nipping it softly as she squirmed beneath me. I started fumbling with ties on her dress, but honestly I was lost. I had never encountered a dress this intricate before. She groaned and pulled out a small dagger that was buried deep between her breasts.

"Holy Shit." I gasped.

She blushed again. "A girl has to keep herself safe somehow. I wasn't totally naive as to where I was headed on that ship."

"You're amazing." I whispered against her supple breast as I took the dagger from her hands and cut the ties binding her in the dress. Maybe she wasn't as fragile as she looked?

She lifted her arms and I lifted the heavy dress over her body. Now that it was off I could see her naturally curvy form through her lacy white chemise.

I could feel her fingers at my waist now as she leaned forward, kissing me deeply again, using her tongue in ways I had never felt before. She was untying my pants now, teasing me through the thin fabric. I slid my land up her leg underneath the thin undergarment and she gasped. I couldn't not see her anymore and pulled the small dress up and over her head. I groaned as I saw her totally bare before me. It had been too long.

At last she had my pants undone and slid them down my legs, pushing them off with her feet. We were both fully naked just as the day we were born and I couldn't have been happier. There were so many things I wanted to do to her, I paused as I considered where I should start.

"Edwardddd." She moaned as I trailed my hand up her leg, closer to her waiting center. I wasn't ready for that part yet though. I wanted to play with her first.

I settled on her firm breasts firsts, kissing and licking them affectionately, biting the little pink buds softly, only to hear her moan my name again. I massaged the other one briefly then moved my hand slowly down her stomach, taking my time, and making her beg and squirm. When I finally reached the spot she was aching for me to touch I was shocked at how ready she was for me already. When she reached down and grabbed me with her silky smooth hand and I almost lost it right there.

"I need you …." She moaned. Squeezing me tighter as I slipped a finger inside of her warm moist body. After only a few strokes she was already moaning uncontrollably, pulling me closer squeezing me tighter, driving me insane.

"I can't wait … I need you inside me. Now!" She said breathlessly and she pulled me forcefully on top of her.

Who was I to deny the lady? I couldn't stand to wait another second either.

With one last kiss I settled myself at her entrance and pushed forward causing her to make my favorite sound as my name escaped her lips.

"Yes." She moaned as I slid out slowly only to return deeper, harder.

"Oh God Bella…" I didn't know how I was going to last. I had never felt anything better in my life than her tight walls clenching around me. I settled at a speed that was enough to drive us both insane and placed kisses and soft touches everywhere I could reach.

"Harder Edward, more, please…"

I could definitely do harder. I lifted her left leg and placed it on my shoulder, creating a whole new sensation all together and she nearly screamed as I thrust in the first time, harder, and deeper than ever.

I grasped her soft thigh firmly as I continued my frenzied movements, her moans getting louder by the second. If my life before was hell, than this, her, was my heaven.

Our bodies together moved in ways I never thought possible, causing feelings I didn't know could exist. I felt as if I finally found the other half of my soul in this moment when my eyes met hers.

She begged for more again and I placed the other leg on my shoulder, filling her to the max and letting out sounds that matched hers in my ecstasy.

I was getting close, and I knew she was too. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, sucking on her lip and biting it softly, causing another sweet moan.

"Edward … " She gasped just as I felt her release hit her. She twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled me ever closer, kissing me as she rode the waves of pleasure. I couldn't hold out any longer and gave in, letting myself go with her.

If I died in this moment, at least finally I would be happy. Never had I felt this surge of energy and euphoria strike me so strongly. Every inch of my body was tingling, from my head to toes as the last wave of pleasure hit me.

I was about to collapse on top of her, so I rolled us over, still unwilling to break the link between us. Her glistening body was lying on top of mine now, still shaking slightly.

"Please don't let me wake up." She whispered with her eyes closed.

I brushed the hair that was covering her damp face, it truly was a haystack in every sense of the word. Her face was flushed, and she sighed again happily above me. How my day turned to be anything besides me being a drunken mess was a total shock. I couldn't have dreamed for it to be this great, and it was going to end in just hours. I felt sick all of the sudden.

"Can we stay here forever?" She asked as we heard another marching hoard go by.

"If only …" I sighed.

"Bella?" I sat up a little, leaning on the nearest stack, but still keeping her on top of me and I wrapped my other arm around her tightly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are they looking for you?" I asked, gazing in her eyes, silently begging.

She shifted uncomfortably, and I tried not to moan.

"My father is Charles Swan." She said quietly. I was still lost though.

"Okay? My father was Edward Masen Sr."

She let out a small giggle. "As in Governor of Port Royal, Jamaica. Charles Weatherby Swan."

"Ooooh, a governors daughter hm?" I teased.

"You aren't from around here are you?" She asked skeptically.

"No, I am. I was born quite near Port Royal actually."

"Then how do you not know that name?" Her brows furrowed.

"Uhm, well, I've been out at sea awhile actually…. You still haven't answered my question though." I was trying to keep the subject as far away from myself as possible.

"I ran away." She whispered, hiding her face in my chest.

I smoothed her hair down, trying to calm her down as I felt tears stain my chest.

"Why love?"

"My father was… well, I was …" She took a deep breath. "I was engaged to marry Commodore Black. I just couldn't though. I couldn't give up my life to marry a man years old than me, that I didn't really know, that I didn't love. I won't give up my life to be someone's trophy!"

She was such a strong woman. There were so few of them in this world, and it made me respect her so much more.

"My maids Alice and Rosalie found out I was leaving, they wouldn't let me go alone, they even helped me plan our departure. But I never dreamed they would have found us so quickly." She sighed.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you …" I whispered into her sweet scented hair.

"Maybe there is?"

"Just ask Bella, and I will do what I can."

"Well, you do have a ship. Couldn't you …"

"Anything except that." I said quietly.

She lifted her head to look at me. "But I thought … didn't you feel that, what just happened!?"

"Oh god, I did Bella. You know I did. But …. It's just not possible. Even if I wanted you too."

"I don't understand?" She started sniffling again.

"You don't know anything about me. I'm not … good for you. I'm not normal."

"What do you mean not good? You saved me three times today! How can you not be good?!"

"I'm not … ugh … I don't know how to tell you this…. I'm not alive, technically." I grimaced as the words left my mouth. Deciding only the one hundred percent truth would convince her I cared, but couldn't keep her.

"Edward Masen. If you didn't want me to go with you all you had to say was no!" She was climbing off of me now and my body instantly missed her heat.

"I, well, no! I do want you! More than I've ever wanted anything in my life." I didn't know how to explain this to her without her thinking I was insane or lying.

"Have you ever heard of the Flying Dutchman?"

She was crawling around in the hay, trying to find her chemise.

"Well of course I have. Who hasn't! A ghost pirate ship, supposed to take souls to the other side. But what does that have to do with anything!?" She huffed, pulling the thin dress over her head.

I took a deep breath. "I'm the captain of that ship Bella."

"Ugh, it's okay Edward. I get it already. Just stop. I'm leaving and you will never see me again." That was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

"Please, just slow down. Look." I grabbed her hand, and placed it over the large scar in the center of my chest. "That's where my heart used to be." I whispered, and her eyes widened. "You don't feel it beating do you?"

Her face paled. "Edward?" She sounded scared, and looked confused.

"I will never lie to you Bella." I said quietly. Sitting up now, begging her to believe me.

"Is this real. Are you … real?" She whispered.

"The only way for you to be on my ship is if you are dying, or dead, and at sea."

"But Edward, you're real. You're here, you're not a ghost!?"

"Once a decade my crew and I can set foot on land. Only once." I sighed. "If you were to step a foot on my ship now you would be forever bound to it, just as I am."

"Oh Edward." She cried, launching herself at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't." I could feel dusk getting closer. "I'll help you however I can though, I promise. I'll book passage for you on the next ship under my name, maybe that will give you a chance to escape?"

She sniffled in my chest. Nodding. "I'm so sorry." I repeated.

"What happened to your heart Edward?" She asked softly, still crying, and I cringed.

"I left it with a woman that I thought loved me. She was supposed to guard it, and in ten years, if she was there waiting for me I would have been free." I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to hold back the anger and hurt. "Obviously, because I'm here with you… She wasn't there."

"Oh Edward." She hugged me tightly. "I would have been there." She whispered.

"I believe you." I answered. Something happened in these few hours that changed me forever, and I knew it changed her too. I wish I could have given her my heart.

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Tanya Blacksmith. She was from Port Royal actually. Same as you."

Her eyes widened in shock a little, but quickly became sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"My day is almost up Bella. We have to get you taken care of before I have to leave." I was feeling a pull inside my body, a call from my ship. I had an hour left if I was lucky. Maybe two.

I had never felt more at ease in my life. I told her the truth, all of it, and she believed me. She would have been there …. I wish it would have been her.

We dressed quickly after that. I smiled apologetically when she tried to put on her dress that was partially ruined. We found some string below though and were able to tie it up. There was a horrendous hat as well that I forced her to wear, hoping it would conceal her identity partially. Finally I slipped my coat over her shoulders, just in case anyone noticed the dress.

The soldiers had searched the town thoroughly and it now seemed as if most of them were in the Inn, waiting to set sail to the next island. We made our way to the dock carefully, still avoiding the occasional lone soldier, searching. We found Emmett and Jasper near the ship, holding her maids who were both crying. It looks like Bella and I weren't the only ones to get so close today. They must have told them we had to leave too. Bella looked up at me sadly.

"What are the chances that we would all meet now, only to be taken away from each other so quickly." She sighed. "It's not fair."

"Emmett, Jasper! We have to get these ladies out of here, quickly." I barked. They quickly jumped to alert and nodded. I searched the dock, looking for the nearest ship that looked as if it were about to depart.

There was a small merchant ship, on the next dock over that was loading up and I knew this was our only chance.

I offered them more money than they would make in a year to take care of these girls and get them to safety. They couldn't refuse, and after threatening them with certain death if anyone were to hurt our touch them we made a deal.

Time was running out, we had only 30 minutes maximum until we had to leave. Emmett and Jasper gathered their things they had left at the inn and too soon we had to say our goodbyes.

"I can't thank you enough Edward. I'll never forget you." She whispered as I held her tightly.

"I wish it would have been you." I kissed her for the last time, her sweet lips were the only heaven I would ever know.

"Me too."

"I'll be back in ten years." I said the only positive thing I could.

"I'll find your heart Edward. I swear it." She said these words so quietly, I wasn't sure if she meant me to hear them or not. She had such a determined look on her face as she hugged me for the last time.

"Goodbye." I placed one last lingering kiss on her forehead and turned to walk away. I couldn't look back because I knew it would break me. I heard the other two follow behind, and the girls we left in our wake crying.

The second the three of us set foot on the ship it started moving away from the small harbor, and I did what I promised I wouldn't do and looked back. I could see her still, standing on the small ship, waving as it pulled away behind us. She would make it, at least for tonight.

"This was the worst best day of my fucking life." Emmett grumbled.

"Yeah." Jasper sighed.

"Do you think they will be there when we come back?" Emmett asked, sighing as he leaned against the rail, watching them.

"Who knows? … But at least now, for once, we have something to hope for." I replied, still watching her ship drift farther away from mine.

**Yo Ho Yo Ho Yo Ho Yo Ho**

Nine months, six days, and around 15 or so hours later……

It was the worst hurricane to hit the Caribbean in over 15 years. Which only meant one thing, there was going to be a lot of lost souls to collect tonight, and maybe even a few we could spare by taking them on. There was already a ship of 23 that was lost to the oceans depths and we now carried their souls below deck. There was another ship not far away now that had three that were still alive, but not for long. We headed in their direction immediately. I had never felt such a pull to another soul before. It was if it were calling out for us to save them.

"Come on! Faster!!" I shouted to no one in particular, and I turned our ship towards the three who were calling me.

The crew was working over time, keeping the sails down and the boat under control. We wouldn't sink of course, but this bitch of a ship was a handful in storms like this.

At last we neared the ship and I could already hear the screams. For the love of god they sounded like women.

"EDWAAARRRRDDD" I heard a female voice scream. My name?!

Oh gods. I couldn't be my Bella.

I handed over the wheel to the nearest crewman as we came alongside the small vessel. I could barely see her through the heavy rain and the dark sky, but she was here. Rosalie and Alice were at her side, crying for the others.

What had happened?!

I grabbed the nearest rope and swung across the water between us and agilely landed on the ship. Jasper and Emmett weren't far behind.

Bella was in a heap on the deck, holding on for dear life to the small mast along with her friends.

"Bella?!" I shouted. The roaring sea was so loud it hurt even my ears.

I pulled her up off the ground and held her tightly in my arms. She was coughing up water from a wave that had just nearly swept them all away before we found them.

"Edward." She cried, wrapping her arms around me.

"What are you doing here?! What happened?!" I asked, frantic.

"I found it Edward. I found it." She yelled through the storm. I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Bella, what do you mean you found it?"

"Your heart!" She shouted, smiling.

My insides jumped at the mention of it. I pulled her closer, enjoying whatever short time I had left with her. Somehow I had to save her, I had to get her into safer waters or back on land.

"Bella, love, but why did you come out here?!"

"I came to find you!"

"I can't go back on land for another 9 years sweetheart." Despair thick in my voice. "We have to get you out of here, and back to land somehow."

"No Edward. I came out here to find you! I got your heart because I couldn't let her keep it. I knew her and she was the worst kind of woman, and I came out here because I would rather spend eternity trapped on a ship with you than another day without. You said you helped lost, dying souls Edward, and I'm lost without you. You can save people, take them aboard. So save me already!!" She shouted, the waves were getting larger by the second.

There was no way to get her small boat back to shore, it was about to be capsized any minute. I could hardly stand upright while holding onto her.

I had a decision to make. Either I let her die, and take her soul to the other side just like the thousands I had ferried already. Or I could take her aboard. Let her join me in my lonely existence.

I was about to be the most selfish horrible kind of monster. I couldn't let her die, and I wanted her to be with me more than I wanted to breathe. I smiled for the first time since I had left her.

"Okay!" I nodded. She leapt into my arms, holding the small chest firming and kissed me with so much love I nearly exploded.

I couldn't help but notice Jasper and Emmett trying to help Rosalie and Alice not far away.

"What about those two?!" I asked her as I grabbed the rope that lead back to my ship.

"They are here for the same reason. You three changed our miserable lives forever." She smiled as she held onto me firmly.

I sighed. It looked like the Flying Dutchman was going to have a whole new kind of crew. I couldn't deny my men the same happiness Bella had given me.

"So you're sure about this? The second you set foot on the ship you're trapped just as I am." I had to ask her one last time, give her one last chance to back away.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life!" That same determined look I was beginning to love was back.

"I love you." I shouted for her and the whole ocean to hear and kissed her firmly then swung us back to safety of my ship.

Emmett and Jasper were hanging behind; looking heartbroken knowing only I could allow others to join us.

"Come one you four, get over here before that thing capsizes!" I yelled over, giving them the permission they needed.

Relief flooded their faces and they quickly grabbed their companions and swung across just as the small ship was overcome by another large wave.

"Thank you Edward." Bella whispered. Wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me again.

"Other side crew." I commanded. Giving them the signal to take us to the quiet realm where the lost souls belonged.

I had a Bella to lavish upon and a heart to put to good use. A rocking ship among gigantic waves just didn't fit in with that plan. I quickly lead us to my quarters, eager to have the one being I had been dreaming about for months alone.

"So Miss Swan. How do you intend on spending the rest of eternity now that you are stuck here?" I asked, collapsing in my large comfortable chair, watching her and beaming with happiness.

She smiled mischievously as she walked around my room casually, examining my belongings briefly.

"Well, first, I'm going to get naked. Wet clothes aren't that comfortable." She said as she peeled off the first layer carefully. "Second, I'm going to show you how much I missed you." Next went the chemise. "And third, I'm going to love you. Every day of forever."

She sat on my lap now, completely bare before me. "Forever." I agreed, and picked her up. I carried her to my bed, where I intended to show her just how much I missed her too.

Turns out that red sky in morning is code for your going to be the happiest undead being to ever grace this planet. Who knew?

* * *

**Phew this one took forever to write. I barely made it under 8,000 words. There was just so much story to tell, and I wish it could have been longer! Definitely a lot of fun though. Second lemon ever down! Woohoo.**

**Like it? Love it? ….. Want more? Then …. Review please!!!**

**If you like this story then check out my other SMC entry. Lost in Paradise, it's a Blue Lagoon crossover. Heres the description ….**

Edward and Bella have been alone on a deserted island for 6 yrs, what happens when Edward starts feeling things he doesnt understand? Their bodies are changing, and so are their emotions, how will they cope?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Just a little A/N to let everyone know the contest ends tomorrow night (Feb 5) so be sure to vote on the TheThreeSmutketeers profile page! Don't forget to check out the competition of course on the SMC C2, and my other entry Lost in Paradise!

Ahem ... now onto the real reason for posting this .... I had so much fun with this story that I'm considering expanding this into a short story once the contest is over so please let me know what you think! Ohhh the piratey twilight misadventures that could have happened ... hehe.

I'll let everyone know the final decision as soon as the contest is over. ^_^

Happy Wednesday. (Can you tell I'm bored and have nothing else to do at the moment?)


End file.
